So That's How This Happened
by DontMessWithUndertaker
Summary: "It would seem that none of you... TRUELY understand how... Alluring... The darkness can be..." She murmured. 'How Difficult it is to not give in to the sweet words, Each one dripping in the most pleasurable poison." Her eyes began to glow slightly, The shadows of her hair and the dark color of her mask making them brighter. (Full summary inside)


**I own Nothing but my Oc!**

**Hello! This is my second story, And while I wasn't planning on writing anything else until my first story was finished, This just wouldn't leave my mind, So I wrote it down, And even after that, I wasn't going to do anything with it for a while... But here it is! Also, Before anyone reads this, It won't be getting to the Harry Potter world for a little while. Not to long, But It wont be in the first chapter, or the second probably. Anyway, Please enjoy reading, And please review! And, Fair Warning, This has a lot of.. Bad language... Just a Heads up. Ad at the very end, Ther is a mention of rape. No, Shedid not get rape, Nobody does, But you wll see why this cam up if you stick around to the bottom.**

**/**

_He smiled at her, The charming tilt of his mouth making her pause. Walking towards her, he successfully managed to trap her between his body and the wall. She glared at him, causing the small upturn of his lips to turn into a full blown smirk. "You do know how unoriginal this situation is, Don't you?" The woman asked, Raising an eyebrow._

_The man only smirked widder, Stepping closer to her form. "I simply thought you would like to play out a scene from those cheep romance novels you seem so fond of." She scowled at his reply, Kicking him._

_He grunted, But other than that, Did nothing. "Yes, Well. Usually the girl gets to at least kick the guys ass before he traps her." She said. The man leaned even closer, Barely leaving a centimeter between their lips._

_"And, Usually, There is no one speaking right now. The pairs lips are usually... To busy to form words." The womans eyes widened as his smirk turned sinister. "Riddl-"_

I sat up in bed with a gasp, My heart thundering in my chest, "That was new." I mumbled, Getting out of my warm bed and walking towards my desk. As I started up my computer, I glanced at my watch, Noting that it was 4 o'clock on the dot. I sighed and walked towards my tiny kitchen, Mumbling the entire way, "It is way to early for this shit. I went to bed 20 minutes ago, Why am I awake?"

Putting milk on the stove to heat up, I got a bag of my favorite tea and some honey. Going back to my computer, Began typing about what happened in the dream, Then going on when I reached the end of the dream. Once that was done and I was satisfied with how it ended, I uploaded it, posting it as a new chapter to my story.

Leaning back into my chair, I let out a deep breath. 'I really need to get some sleep. I have work in two hours. Damn being an adult sucks major' I stopped my mental ranting as I heard a light hissing and smelt something burning.

Eyes widening, I dashed towards my kitchen. "Fuck, My milk!" Sighing, I put the pot of burnt milk into the sink and got more milk, Sitting at the table and watching it this time.

**/**

An hour and a half later, with no sleep having happened in that time, I was driving to work. "Why does work have to start early? Why can't these people be night owls, and work when the evil ball of hate in the sky is sleeping?"

Pulling into the parking lot, I stept out of my truck, I pulled my dull fuzzy brown hair into a ponytail, then pushed up my glasses. Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly and pushed the door open.

"Hello, Welcome to Cafe- Oh, Madison, It's just you." I glanced at the girl behind the counter as I shoved my backpack into the cupboard. Grabbing my apron, I nodded at her as I headed towards the back room. "Rachel." Making sure everything was in order and that we had enough snacks for the customers, I walked back to the counter.

I felt my lip curl as I saw that Rachel was reading a magazine, While a group of customers were waiting to get their order taken. "Hey, Instead of trying to find ways to fix that ugly mug you call a face, Why don't you try to do your job."

She glared at me, A frown on her painted pink lips. "Why can't you do it?" She asked even as she put down the magazine. "Because, I have to go unload the deliveries we got this morning." I replied, Nodding towards the door before continuing, "Besides, This is your job. You don't get paid to just sit around." And with a scowl twisting her pretty features, A 'Hmp', And the swish of her hot pink miniskirt, She stomped off to go help the customers.

Rolling my eyes at her, I went and opened the back door.

And so my day started, Me lifting heavy boxes and cooking, And Rachel being the bitch she was known to be. _Finally_, no more customers came through the door and we could close up. "Hey," I called as Rachel began walking out, "Think you could help clean up a bit?"

She paused, sneered, And looked me up and down. "No, I think you got everything covered." Raising an eyebrow at her, I gestured to the food still behind the counter.

"and what do you expect me to do with all of this?" She simply smirked cruelly at my question, Once again looking me up and down, Slower this time. "Just take it home or something. You already look like a whale, What are a few more pounds?" And with that, She spun around, The sound of her heels echoing as she walked to her car.

"You fucking bitch..." I muttered under my breath, Letting the words I always hold back when around people to slip out. Going around the shop, I cleaned up what Rachel missed and packed up everything we didn't use. Sitting on a stool, I looked around the Cafe.

'Soon.' I promised myself, 'Soon I can quit this job and start my own bakery.' Leaning back, I closed my eyes, letting my mind go blank. _"Eles..."_

Furrowing my brows, I slowly slipped my eyes back open. Looking out the window, I noticed how low the sun hung in the sky. Checking my watch, I couldn't help the double take. It was 8 in the evening, Meaning that I had been asleep for 3 hours.

'Fuck, I guess I needed sleep more than I thought.' Stretching, I rubbed my fingers over my eyes. Standing up from the stool, I pushed it back under the table. I looked around one more time before grabbing my bag and walking out the door. Locking it behind me, I hid the key in the pot by the door, Making sure the plant hid it.

'I don't understand why Alex makes us hide the key in that plant, It is so fucking obvious...' Walking towards the parking lot, I easily spotted my beat up truck. Getting in, My dull green eyes scanned the lot one last time before I started her up, eager to get back to my apartment.

Going a speed highly frowned upon, I made the 30 minute drive a 10 minute race. Quickly heading up the stairs, I sighed in relief as I unlocked my door and headed inside. Locking it back up again, I collapsed onto my worn couch. "Being a grown up fucking sucks..." I mumbled once again.

Thinking over my day, I groaned before I got up and began making something to eat. 'And the best part is, I get to do it all over again tomorrow!' I thought sarcastically. Chopping up vegetables, I added them to the pot and set it aside to finish cooking, I looked around my small apartment and couldn't help but feel lonely.

Later, As I was eating my diner quietly, I thought about possibly getting a pet. 'Possibly a cat... No, I would forget to feed them. I did have a snake when I was younger... Hm...' Shaking the thoughts from my head, I quickly cleaned up.

Staring up at the ceiling as I lay in bed, I frowned. 'Maby I could get another snake... Faline was great...' Here I grinned, 'Though naming a snake Faline was not the greatest idea...' Rolling over, I closed my eyes. 'Or I could get something with Dragon in the name... I've always wanted a dragon.' I fell asleep soon after that thought, The grin still on my lips.

**/**

The next morning, I woke up feeling like I got hit by a bus. 'Ow, What the hell?' I groaned and rolled over, Yelping when I ended up falling off the bed. "Fuck!" I growled before I stood up, Only to hit my shin on the desk as I was heading towards the bathroom. "Are you Fucking Shitting me!?"

Hopping into the bathroom, I turned on the shower and sat on the side of the tub to look at my leg. Already there was a huge bruise forming. I sighed in aggravation and grit my teeth as I stepped under the hot water.

Shutting off the water, I stepped out of the tub, Only to slip on a puddle of water and hit my shoulder on the faucet. "Oh, Son of a blueberry Fuck muffin!" Finally, After a lot of cursing and wiggling, I was in my room, Dressed, And brushing my dirt brown hair.

Glancing at my watch, I frowned, "well, If im already late, What's a few more minutes." I got up and went to my kitchen, Deciding to take my time eating breakfast. At 6:30, I finally left the house, Messy and stomach full of burnt food. 'This is just not my day.' I thought as I was driving to work.

"Shit!" I yelled as a dog ran in front of the truck. Swerving, I almost hit another car, Then I had to swerve again to dodge a stop sign, Only to get up close and personal with a tree. Cursing enough to make a sailor blush five shades of pink, I got out to see the damage done.

Only seeing a few dents and scrapes, I got back into the truck and sighed in relief when it roared to life. Getting back onto the road, I quickly drove to the café and slammed the door as I got out.

Walking in, I was greeted by the scowling face of Rachel. "Where have you been?!" She screamed at me, Causing me to wince. Sticking a finger in my ear and moving it slightly i said, "Geez, Rachel, A little louder next time. I don't think they heard you on PLUTO!"

Her glare intensified, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, While you were doing God knows what, Somebody stopped by to talk too you. Though, I don't know what someone like _that_ would want anything to do with _you_." She said, Well, More like growled.

Raising an eyebrow, I set my things down behind the counter. "Did they leave a note or something? She shook her head and ave me a look that could sour milk. "No, They took a table and said they would wait for you." Confused, I looked around the café, searching for anyone familiar.

I saw a few costumers that were regulars, But none that would cause Rachel to... 'Oh.' I thought as my eyes landed on someone very familiar. Sitting in the back by the window, He looked as perfect as ever. Same dark brown hair, Shortly cut and parted to the side. His laughing chocolate-brown eyes partially hidden behind glasses as they scanned a book he held in one hand, The other elegantly picking up his coffee cup.

The sun shone through the window, silhouetting him. I looked from his long lashes, to his long nose, To his high cheek bones. His plump lips drew up slightly as he read the book in his hand, Two small dimples forming on his cheeks at the action.

'Way to fucking perfect.' I thought as I walked over to him. Lightly placing my hand on his shoulder, I smiled when he looked up at me. He returned my smile with a gin of his own, The dimples deepening with the larger stretch of his mouth.

He stood up to hug me, And as I raised my arms to return the hug, I enjoyed the soft feel of his sweater on my cheek. Letting go, I sat in the chair across from his, Him returning to his own.

"Why the fu-" I stopped and cleared my throat, "What are you doing here?" I asked as he put his book in the bag next to him. He smiled again, Picking up his coffee. "I just thought that since I hadn't seen you in a while, I would stop by and say Hello. So, " He looked up at me, "Hello."

I grinned back at him. "Hello." We spoke for a few more minutes before Rachel came stomping over, Demanding I get back to work. I sighed and turned back to my boyfriend to say my goodbye's, Only to see his attention was on something else. Well, More like Some_one_ else.

I watched as his eyes slid up and down the back of my coworkers body. I looked back down at the table, Licking my bottom lip. "Jeff..." I finally called, Dragging his attention back to me. He smiled sweetly, Thinking that I Didn't just see him making moon eyes at Rachel's ass.

'Smug Fucker.' I thought. "Listen, I think that-" I got cut off as some gut in a mask barged into the café and yelled, "GET ON THE GROUND!"

There was a rush of movement and the sound of screams.I was the last to drop, And apparently the man did not like that because the next thing I Knew, My head was snapping back from the man yanking my hair, And I felt the burning cold of a gun at my temple.

"You move, She dies!" Hissing as he jostled my shoulder, I once again thought about how this was just not my day. 'First I wake up feeling like it was the day after prom, Then my body decides that it want's to get acquainted with all the corners in my house, Followed by a wreak, Me finally making up my mind about Jeff, And now this wannabe Joker is threatening to paint the room with my brains. This day has been simply Fan-Fucking-Tastick.'

I looked in Jeff's direction and I saw that he had moved behind the counter, Rachel with him. The robber started yelling again, Causing me to look away from the pair. "I want anything valuable put into the bag!"

No one moved and the man pressed the gun harder to my head. Huh, I had almost forgotten that is was there. Finally, People began to do as he said, Slowly taking off jewelry and opening wallets. Things began to go smoothly, And the man had began to loosen his grip.

Then the man got to Rachel and Jeff. Jeff stared at me before he reluctantly removed the watch from his wrist and put his money into the bag. But Rachel decided to be difficult. She began whining and refused to hand over the tips she had gotten that day.

The mans grip again tightened as he began arguing with Rachel, And one of the customers thought that is would be a brilliant Idea to jump on the man and wrestle for the gun. I fell to the floor with a thud, And was about to move away when a loud bang echoed throughout the small café.

I heard more gasps and screams before I started to feel numb and everything became muffled. Looking up, I saw horror on Jeff's face and a look of sick satisfaction flashed through Rachel's eyes before my vision went black and my hand slipped on the slick floor.

My head hit the floor hard, And just before I completely blacked out, I heard the muffled yell of my name and the sound of sirens.

**/**

Poking. Something was poking me. I groaned and rolled over, Bringing my knees to my chest. My very different feeling chest. I opened one eye to find what was different, When the poking started up again. "Excuse me miss, But I kind of need the stray that you are laying on."

'Straw?' I thought as I looked towards the new voice. It was a man, No older than 20, Wearing cloths that had been out of date for a few hundred years. Looking up at his face, I noticed that he looked vaguely familiar. "Uhh, Miss...?" The young man asked, His cheeks and abnormally large ears flushing.

"Oh, Right." Getting up, I moved off the small pile hay that I had been laying on. Turning back towards the other, I saw that his head was facing the wall, The blush darker, And that he was holding his this jacket out to me.

Confused, I reached for it, Only to pause at the sight of my bare arm.'Wasn't I wearing long sleeves this morning?' Following the length of my arm, My eyes widened as no clothing came into view. With an out of character squeak, I quickly grabbed the offered cloth and slipped it on. I felt it brush the top of my thighs, Which confused me.

'Something this small should only come up to my bellybutton.' Looking down, I saw that it did indeed reach my thighs, But I also noticed that I was a bit-Ahem- _Smaller_that I was when I woke up this morning. 'Still as chubby though... The Fuck happened to me...' I thought as the man turned back to me, His blush somehow darkening. "I... I Didn't do anything... T-To you, I mean."

I blinked at him, Before I smiled softly. "I know." This time, He blinked at me, A look of disbelief on his face. "What..." Laughing, I looked back down at myself. "If you had raped me, I would feel it. And see it..." I said, Pulling the jacket up slightly, To expose the unmarked skin of my inner thighs.

He looked away again until I lowered the cloth. "You actually thought about that..." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" The man shuffled awkwardly in his spot before he looked towards me again. "Most girls, If they are woken up, Naked, By a boy they do not know, They would have screamed and accuse the first person they saw of R-R... You Know..."

I blinked and thought about it. He was right, Most girls would have panicked and say that anyone withing eye distance had raped them, Whether it had happened or not. "Then I guess it's a good thing im not most girls. He smiled at me, Looking relieved. "That is a good thing. I really can't handle getting into more trouble, Let alone be accused of forcing myself onto a girl."

I briefly wondered what trouble he was talking about (Besides the possibility of being accused of rape) before I shook the thoughts away. 'Not any of my business.' I held out my hand and smiled when he hesitantly took it. "Well, It's nice to meet you, My name is Ma-" I paused as the name I heard in the café echoed through my mind. I shrugged mentally. 'What the hell, What harm will it do.' (If only I had known then that I had just Sealed my Fate)

"...Eles... My name is Eles..." His brows furrowed, His eyes curious and cautious at the same time. He had obviously noticed me change me name last-minute. 'smarter than he looks.' Then he smiled and seemed to let it go. "Well Eles, It is nice to meet you."

He released me hand and picked shovel backup before he grinned at me. "My name is Merlin."

**/**

**And that is the first chapter. I really hope anyone who bothered to read to this point enjoyed it! Please Review!**


End file.
